Time and Place
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Slightly sadstuck in which Dave goes to finally tell how he feels for John, only to find the Heir crying. Comfort is to be had.


**A DaveJohn slightly sadstuck drabble I wrote this morning. It's a bit shitty, but it's DaveJohn, so I'm happy enough :)**

**Dave Strider and John Egbert both belong to Andrew Hussie. They are not mine to tinker around with. Dammit.  
**

* * *

This was it. Today was the day Dave Strider, Cool Kid Extraordinaire, was finally going to tell his true feelings to John Egbert. But wow, that certainly didn't sound like a dumb line out of one of his Bro's animes at all. Never mind; don't get distracted. Get distracted and he wouldn't be able to do this. And Dave was determined to this time; no more interruptions!

He headed down the stairs of the house that the four kids had alchemized about five years back when they had all won their game (which had come to a surprise to just about every single one of them, really) and made a new world that held both humans and trolls alike. The blond Knight grabbed a light sweater on his way out of the back door into the yard, knowing John was most likely there with Jade and attempting to help her with gardening.

But when Dave got to where he saw the dark-haired Heir, the older man stopped in his tracks. Yeah, John was there, but Jade was nowhere to be seen and he wasn't doing anything resembling gardening. What Dave saw instead damn near broke his fucking heart and all thoughts of a dumb confession left his brain.

Sitting there, on the ground and cross-legged, was John in front of a small wooden marker jammed into a mound of dirt that only had one thing carved into it- "Dad Egbert". John's back was facing Dave but the guy knew what was up by the small shake of his best bro's shoulders and the quiet, muffled cries of the younger male.

Dave knelt behind John's side, laying a light hand to the boy's shoulder; John instantly looked over to his friend, blue eyes red and puffy from crying so much- God only knew how long John had been out here crying his little fucking eyes out- and nose running. Quickly, a weak smile plastered onto John's face and he wiped at his tears and the running snot down his nose, like he was trying to get rid of the evidence of his sadness. But that didn't work with Dave.

"You okay, man?" the blond asked softly, tone gentle as his eyes darted between his friend and his father's marker. Everyone had a marker for whoever they'd lost during or because of the game and they'd all come out at random times to mourn by themselves when they saw it fit. Dave himself had gone out on occasion to just sit in front of his Bro's marker, just as John was doing with his father's. It was depressing sometimes, sure, but it was also a relief secretly. True, the actual people weren't under the ground, but Dave figured that would be too morbid even to Aradia.

"Y-yeah! I'm totally fine! I just felt I had to come out here to Dad, is all. Don't worry about me, dude! I'm fine!" John exclaimed, forcing a laugh; Dave shook his head and put an arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling him in for a one-armed hug.

"Dude, you don't have to lie," Dave murmured softly into John's equally soft hair, closing his eyes tightly from the emotions welling up in him. "You can cry all you want. No one here is gonna fucking judge you. Shit, I've come out here and just cried at Bro's grave plenty of times myself. So don't think you have to hide your feelings by yourself. I'm here. Rose is here. Even the fucking trolls are here..."

A choked sob escaped John. "I-I just wanted to tell Dad... And I figured he'd tell me... 'I'm so very proud of you, son. You're realizing more truths faster than anyone I've ever known. I'm so- proud'... And I believe that's what he'd say. I bet, if he was here right now, he'd be happy that I want to tell you... Dave, I-"

"Shh. It's okay. I understand. And," Dave cut him off gently, knowing what John was going to say, but feeling this situation wasn't the best place to have it being said, "I feel the same way, bro. A hundred percent."

They both fell silent then, John sitting on the ground with Dave knelt at his side, hand sifting through that thick black hair and pressing light and comforting kisses to his temple and forehead, doing his best to console his crying best bro and returned man-crush.


End file.
